Reversal
Reversal is the tenth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 165th episode overall. Plot Past At some point after Ruby wakes Dorothy from the Sleeping Curse in Oz, Mulan returns to Storybrooke with Snow White, unsure of her path in life. When Mr. Hyde brings the refugees from the Land of Untold Stories to town not too long after, Mulan goes to help people out in the woods. Eventually, she runs into Li Shang. Horrified, she rejects him after remembering an encounter they had in the past. Mulan later pays a visit to her old friends Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, and tells them that even though she is a warrior, she does not want to be reunited with Shang. Present Alice and Robin arrive in San Francisco, surprising Zelena and Chad. The young couple inform Zelena that she must move to the United Realms and help her sister stop yet another curse. Regina uses magic to protect herself from having her blood used by Wish Regina for the Dark Curse; she also protects Snow, Hook and Drizella, wherever she is. Unfortunately, Wish Regina is one step ahead - technically, the Serum Queen is also a caster of the Dark Curse. Wish Regina locates the Serum Queen in the Evil Queen's Palace, immobilising her with Squid Ink and collecting her blood. Regina is met by Mulan in the Royal Castle. The warrior shamefully admits that she has not yet found her happy ending. Regina agrees to help, and Mulan helps her in preparation for stopping her Wish Realm counterpart. During their conversation, Mulan reveals that once, long before meeting Phillip, her happy ending was robbed from her. Meanwhile, Wish Regina returns to the Wish Palace and finds Wish Ursula dead. Evanora reveals herself as the vengeful killer. Wish Regina stands by the fact that she will cast the curse, and drops the blood into her cauldron. Evanora swears she will break the curse. As the curse slowly begins, Moana, steals back the Dark One Dagger. Knowing it would be unwise to put the curse into a villain or a hero, she returns to Regina and Mulan, telling them that the curse has been cast and everyone will be sent back to their original realms, having forgotten all their real world memories - it’s the reversal of the First Curse. Characters (in order of appearance) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Wicked Witch of the West * Chad Verum * Mulan * Li Shang (first appearance) * Evil Queen * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Evil Queen (Serum) * Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip * Phillip, Jr. * Ursula (Wish Realm) (corpse, latest appearance) * Wicked Witch of the East * Moana Locations (alphabetical) * Evil Queen's Palace * Evil Queen's Palace (Wish Realm) * Royal Castle * San Francisco * Storybrooke * United Realms Timeline * The past events where Snow White and Mulan return to Storybrooke take place after Ruby wakes Dorothy with True Love in Ruby Sisters and before Regina and Zelena make amends in Sisters. * The past events where Mulan reunites with Li Shang take place after Emma helps Cinderella in The Other Shoe and before the deaths of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in Strange Case. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes